


Dancing With Your Ghost

by FunkyLoops (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute and Sad, One Shot, Short, The title was your hint, so don't get big mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: She spends her days doing whatever she is in the mood for. But at night she spends it with someone special.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, wasn't planning on making it a long one. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Oh, and by the way, this is kinda sorta been inspired by a song I like - Dancing with your ghost by Sasha Sloan. I recommend giving it a listen, its that sad girl hour shit I listen to in the car ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dancing With Your Ghost

-

She woke up thirty minutes ago but hasn’t left her bed. Looking over her bed to the nightstand. The picture frame had been adjusted, with the picture side facing down. She then decided to get up and start her day. The first thing she did when she got up and lifted up the picture frame. Carefully adjusting the angle it sat.

“Morning.”

She then made her way into the kitchen, making their favorite breakfast. He’d make the eggs and she’d make the pancakes. Setting them on the table. She looked across the table at the empty seats that used to be filled with the kids.

She couldn’t help but smile. Her baby birds had left the nest, but she no longer had to worry. She knew they all landed on their feet and hit the world running.

He was proud.

She then finished eating and cleaned the dishes. Waiting for her was a stack of magazines on the sofa. She didn’t read them though, rather she cut out various pictures, words, or letters and created pictures out of them. 

She was looking for different ways to express herself. She had already enough paint-stained jeans, had plenty of black smudges on the side of her hand, and who knows how many markers in her lifetime.

Now she had decided to do collages. She wasn’t very good, but she still enjoyed it. And nowadays, that’s all she could ask for. Anything to keep her away from the typical old lady things.

After adding more to her current collage she noticed the time. She hadn’t noticed how long she had spent doing it. She must have lost track of time with the collage, and the television on.

She had to get his things ready.

She went back into her bedroom. She didn’t like the room as much as she used to but it had its upsides.

She went over to his dresser and pulled out one of his nice dress shirts. She ironed out the wrinkles until it looked as good as it did when they went on their first date.

She couldn’t keep her laugh in from the faint red stain on the chest. He laughed and a small amount of wine had run out of his nose. He was so embarrassed but she knew she’d like him when it happened.

She then walked over to the closet and grabbed his favorite suit and trouser set. They were a nice black color. She had the dress shirt set on a chair. She then draped the coat behind it. And laid out the pants underneath.

She walked back over to his dresser and picked out a pair of dress socks. She made her way into the kitchen and went to their shoe rack. Picking a pair of his best shiny shoes. She came back and laid the socks inside the shoes.

She stepped back and looked at what she had picked out for him. She liked it. Now it was her turn.

She went and grabbed a black dress that matched the jacket. As she slipped it on she gave herself a little pose in the mirror. She smiled, “it still fits.” She sat at her vanity and began to do her makeup. She smiled at herself, she already had plenty of smile lines by her eyes before but they've deepened with age. "I know when your smile is false," he would tell her. "When you really smile, your whole face smiles with you." She finished applying the minimal amount of makeup she owned, her cheeks hurt as she reminisced.

She went over to their shoe rack and grabbed a pair of heels. She became amused when she grabbed them. She remembered what he once told her. "The older she got, the shorter the heels became." She slipped them on, "I'll have you know they are much more comfortable shorter."

She slipped them on and headed back into the room. She walked over to the dresser, it had a radio on top of it.

She opened the top and put in a CD. She played it and skipped to the right song then paused it. She went to place the picture frame in front of the chair.

She gave the picture one last glance before playing the song. It was the song they danced to at their wedding.

She then moved in front of the chair and began to sway with the music. Her feet and hips moved like they used to before. She saw the sunset through the bedroom window. A beautiful shade of gold showered the room.

The glow cascading across Jon in the best way. He looked alive again.

Looking at the picture made her cry. It wasn’t a lot and it wasn’t loud. Just quiet tears. She continued to sway. Going in circles in the room.

She spent the rest of the night dancing with his ghost.

-

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This last note is for my... regular readers I suppose. So you can skip it if you want if you're not.
> 
> I will try to be posting more often, I don't know why but I've been in a more motivated to write type of mood. Plus I believe it or not just him me that now is the best time for me to do so. I have more free time. You, I assume, also have more free time. If not... thank you for your frontline work whether it be from a cashier to a doctor. Like you're much appreciated... by me at least ♥️ But anyway, I figured all the free time and my random boost of writing motivation is good enough as any to post more often than I had. 
> 
> And if you plan on joining my stories lol, I have created a schedule, pretty simple. I'll just post new chapters for my main two current stories on Sundays. It will still be alternating, so it's not adjusted to a chapter for each on the same day. But it's still something. Also easy to remember since as good ol' game of thrones fans we are used to Sundays for our GoT. I now see that was a lot for the notes section and I'll only repeat it two more times, once for the next chapters of each story just to make sure yall who care about any of these specifics can make sure you've got it.
> 
> Anyway, let's just end it here. My notes are almost longer than this one-shot now. big oof. Love yall and really truly please stay safe. I know this particular subject is probably more annoying now than ever but over a million confirmed cases in the U.S alone... please don't take it lightly. Many of my family spread across the states are in the higher risk category to suffer something serious if they catch it. This thing is near and dear to my heart like many others. For your sake and everyone else, take the recommended precautions. 😊


End file.
